This application is based on patent application Nos. 11-103407 and 11-103408 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by references.
This invention relates to a flat foot switcher, a foot switch sheet and a mat which are used in the flat foot switcher.
There have been recently proposed quick response performance game machines, such as dance game machine, exercise game machine, using a foot switcher. For example, a dance game machine allows a game player to step in accordance with step instructions from a game machine, and evaluates the stepping performance of the game player based on coincidences between the step instructions and the actual steps. Specifically, the dance game machine comprises a sound generator for generating selected music sounds to a game player, a step instructor for giving step instructions to the game player, a foot switcher for detecting stepping of the game player, and a controller for centrally controlling the operation of the generator, instructor, and switcher.
In the field of such quick response performance game machines, for the following reasons, improvements have been demanded to ensure more joyful game in a variety of locations. In such game, the stepping of the game player is detected by the foot switcher. The game player moves his/her foot swiftly over the foot switcher to follow step instructions generated by the instructor. Accordingly, there is a high likelihood that the game player slips over the foot switcher. Also, the game player moves hotly over the foot switcher, consequently causing undesirable noises.
Japanese Patent No. 2816837 discloses a foot switcher including a plurality of pressure switches for detecting a step performed by a player. The foot switcher has a multi layer construction which includes an upper electrode layer, a spacer, and a lower electrode layer. A plurality of switch regions are provided to input a plurality of data items into a computerized apparatus. However, this foot switcher has no means for preventing the game player from slipping thereover. Accordingly, there has been demanded a foot switcher which enables the game player to reliably touch a step detection switch without any slip.
Also, the problem of noise must be solved to enable such game machine to be used in home. It will be seen that such game can be performed in home by utilizing a personal computer. For this purpose, the noise, which is caused by stepping, have to be reduced greatly. If the noise by stepping is not be suppressed, conversely, the hot game is impossible in home. Accordingly, there has been strongly demanded a foot switcher which makes it possible to reduce the noise by stepping greatly.
Further, the foot switcher generally has active regions corresponding to step detection switches and inactive regions not corresponding to step detection switches. The game player steps seeing or focusing the step instruction from the step instructor. Accordingly, it is hard or difficult for the game player to judge a targeted active region while stepping. Accordingly, there has been strongly demanded a foot switcher which makes it possible for the game player to feel or recognize a targeted active region without seeing the foot switcher.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foot switcher, a foot switch sheet and a mat which are free of the problems residing in the prior art.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a mat comprises a mat body having a plurality of divisions, one division being different from another division in hardness.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a foot switch sheet is provided with a plurality of pressure switches arranged in a specified pattern for detecting steps, and a top layer for covering the plurality of pressure switches. The top layer is formed with slip preventer.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a foot switcher comprises a foot switch sheet having a plurality of pressure switches for detecting steps, and a mat placed under the foot switch sheet, and including a mat body having a plurality of divisions, a specified number of divisions corresponding to the plurality of pressure switches, respectively. One division is different from another division in hardness.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.